Flaming Embers
by ShizukaHeyo
Summary: Sera is a girl who has lost her memories. She now has a loving husband to be, a house, but she dreams of another. When she is thrown back in to Middle Earth, she starts to recover what she's lost. Sera realizes her power and has no idea how to control it. She now fears for those around her. How can she protect them from herself? Sequel to The Amber Light and The Evening Star.
1. Tattoos

**You guys have waited long enough to read this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_She fell. Closer to death than she ever had before. Her power shrinking away as she reached out for… she didn't know. A man with hair the colour of golden wheat walked from her as she started to slip away._

_She went to call him but her voice was gone. She screamed. Nothing came out. She tried moving her limbs but nothing would obey her commands. Her body started to heat up. The skin upon her fore arms started to crack, showing a red glow like lava. _

_The heat crept up her neck and down her legs making her wince. Burning, melting made everything painful as the lava like cracks covered her whole body. The skin started to break away as light poured into the open space._

Sera woke covered in sweat. Like the last few weeks, she used a towel at her bedside to dry the sweat from her brow. Her white tank top and black shorts, soaked, she shed them on the floor of her L.A house bedroom. Walking into the bathroom, she started the shower. She took a quick look in the mirror and saw her blond hair was a mess.

She shared her house sometimes with her super star boyfriend but only when he came to L.A. He was an actor doing T.V shows and movies every now and then. His name is Zane Tate. Zane was about 6'2" with chocolate brown curls and green eyes.

He always wore a black beanie which he left for her to wear. He did that every time so Sera would have something to remind her of him when he was gone.

Today was they're one year anniversary and he was over in New York shooting the a new film call Blacker Dark. He played the handsome, dark, and mysterious, high school boy in grade 12.

One kid gets nosy and finds out he's apart of a wanted hit-team. Him being the leader, recruiters the kid and it ends up with them almost going to jail. Zane said it was going to be big so she forgave him for missing their anniversary.

Sera guessed that was the price that came with dating a star. He was going to start a singing career since his voice made her melt.

Every time he woke Sera up in the morning, he would sing 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. His British accent always getting him out of trouble when he forgets to call after his private plane lands. To her, he was perfect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was about four in the afternoon when the door to Sera's beach house suddenly opened. She ran down the spiralling stairs to see her boyfriend in a pair of Raybans, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, his suit case behind him and a shoulder bag over his shoulder.

Zane's fore arm was still covered in tattoos with a new one on his left wrist.

"ZANE!" Sera ran to him in her shorts and t-shirt as he dropped his bags. He allowed her to jump on him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Chuckling, her gave her a huge bear hug.

"Miss me much?" He laughed as he walked over an sat down on the couch.

"Of course I missed you!" She squealed as her pulled back from hugging his neck to death.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in New York? Did you get fired?!" She bombarded him with questions as he laughed again.

"No, I came to surprise you! For our anniversary, we'll do anything you want. My treat." She sat on his lap in awe. Was he really telling her she could do anything she wanted and he would pay for it?

She looked down trying to think of something that would make him happy as well then saw his tattoos on his arms. She smirked and looked back at him.

"I want a tattoo."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the tattoo parlor, Sera was putting on her shirt as she listen to the artist telling her to take it easy and to try and not sleep on her back tonight.

"By the way, how did you guys those scars asked he asked, talking about the ones on her back, shoulder and the one on her stomach connecting it to the one on her back.

"I was mugged and I was stabbed and shot. I was lucky I survived." She smiled. Zane paid the man and the left the shop.

Getting into Zane's black Mustang, they headed into the street. The radio played If I Died Young by The Band Perry. It seemed like a nice song to listen to as Sera started to sing. Zane joined in and it was a full blown sing-a-long.

Going into an intersection, there was a traffic build up. Stopping right in the middle of the four-way street, they waited for something to move. Once everything was moving again, Zane went the wrong way. Taking a left instead of a right.

"Zane? Where are we going? This isn't the way to the house." She said with her brow raised. He chuckled then took a turn to going into a park. A small lake was in the middle surrounded by a forest. Taking her hand, he walked with her on a stone path that went right to the shore.

Sera was confused. She had no idea why he had brought her here. She gasped as she saw ducklings crossing the walk way to the lake. Bending down, she watch them waddle to the shore line then popping into the water.

Zane suddenly pulled her up and sat her down on a bench. He turned around and pull something out of his jacket. If it was a cigarette, she would ripped it out of his hands and stomp on it. Sera told him the first time they got together, that if she was to stay with him, he had to stop smoking.

It reminded her of burning flesh. She didn't know why, it just did. The park was dimly lit and was now the perfect time for a strol. It wasn't too hot, and not too cold. When he turned around, he held a small black box. She gasped as he got down on one knee. Her black knee-length coat couldn't hide her shaking legging covered legs as she put her hands to her face to cover her tears.

"Sera, I know you don't remember anything about your past when I found you in the streets that day with all those wounds. I know I didn't have anyone to ask for your hand but this is something I really want. Will you marry me?" Her mouth dropped. Nodding a million times, he slid a ring with three diamonds on to her left hand.

It had an amber coloured diamond in the middle with slightly small diamonds on each side. It looked like it cost more than she was worth. Jumping on him, she hugged him tightly to her as excitement died down. Tears slipped out of her eyes as Zane laughed. Sera let him out of her embrace as he gave her a tissue.

She went on her tippy toes to kiss him passionatly. She cupped his face in her hands as her wrapped his arms around her.

Zane pulled her from the bench and gave her a real hug. It was sweet and warm like she had always known. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Sera could feel it through her leather boots. She clung to Zane as he held her around her waist.

"Is it an earthquake?!" She screamed she looked up at him.

"If we stay where we are we'll be fine." He said as everything shook. She clung to him in fright and wished for their lives.

Feeling the ground give way, they both fell from the earth.


	2. Have I Threatened You Before?

_**I have had difficulties with my iPad keyboard so I will be updating less. I'm still working on a lot of stuff so be patient. I'm announcing a contest to create a character in my story. It has to be female elf and I need you to describe the character. (Hair colour, height, length of hair, eye colour, ect.) To win the contest, you must answer a few questions.**_

_**Question 1: What did Serethiel leave behind in Mordor?**_

_**Question 2: Put all the names Serethiel was called in order from past to present. (I know it's not a question but I just wanted to see who was paying attention.)**_

_**Question 3:When did Arwen and Serethiel first meet?**_

_**Question 4:How does Serethiel know Thrandui?**_

_**Question 5:What gave her away when she was pretending to be someone named Leanna?**_

_**Question 6:In this chapter, in second vision, what chapter was that from? (Saying where it happened is fine too.)**_

_**Enjoy and the first one to give the right answers wins! There will be more contests so if you don't win, you'll get another try. Please put the answers as a review and let the games begin!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sera groaned. Everything hurt. It was like waking up with a horrible hangover. She moved her fingers along the grass searching for Zane since the light was too bright. She felt nothing. Wait… wasn't she and Zane on a stone walk way? Not grass.

Sera opened her eyes slowly and saw branches blocking the full view of the full moon that shone down on her. Not the sun. It must mean that she was really hung over to think the moon was bright enough to be the sun.

Sera winced as she propped herself up onto her elbows. She still wore her button up jacket that went to her mid-thigh and her black leather boots. She looked to her left hand and saw her ring still snug on her ring finger.

Her surroundings were for sure not L.A. It was a grassy clearing with a gloomy forest surrounding it. It was like she had been there before. The forest oozed with sickness and evil. It made her skin crawl.

Knowing she wouldn't get out of there just sitting there, Sera jumped up from her spot on the ground and walked toward the edge of the clearing. She inched into the dark shadows as her blond hair slipped from over her shoulder.

Sera had been walking, stepping over dead logs, and ducking under low branches for half an hour without any sign of an exit. Stopping to look through her pockets, she found her iPod touch, some gum, and a pocket knife.

As she looked. A twig snapped. Sera spun around and saw a group of four blond men surrounding her. They all wore old renaissance clothing, amor, weapons, and braids on the sides off their heads.

One of them started to speak to her in a foreign language. But the more she heard it, the more it made sense.

" '_Who are you? Where do you hail from?_' " Sera opened mouth to speak but nothing came out. The men readied their weapons which frightened her. She bolted for an opening but one of them grabbed her arm.

Going by instinct, She grabbed Blondie one's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Everything was coming naturally. She kicked Blondie three in the gut while giving Blondie four a swift blow to the face. She didn't see Blondie two coming up from behind her and grabbed her arms.

They threw Sera down as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rope secured her arms and a sack pulled over her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

SERA'S POV

I was dragged by my arms to some where I knew not of. I was seat on the floor and all I knew is that everything turned quiet. I was placed on my knees with my hands tied behind my back.

"Your majesty," Blondie three said. I really wanted to hit one of them for taking they're LARPing too far but it seemed like it was real.

"We found this human women in our woods. She wears these strange clothes and carries no weapons except a few items. I ask you to decide her fate." Blondie three was the only one talking so that led me to believe that he was the one who stood beside me, the others behind him.

The sack was only tugged off my head as I winced from it rubbing harshly on my skin. I went to cuss but my attention was brought to the large cave I was sitting in. A man dressed in royal robes sat on a throne above a stair case with a crown of twigs and red leaves.

It look all to real. The crown looked like it was made by an artist and everything else was just special effects. The King's long blond hair was almost identical to mine but his was way straighter and more maintained. His misty grey eyes looked over me and gave me chills.

The King's expression turned to confused from his emotionless stature. The more I looked into his grey eyes, he seemed more like an old friend she couldn't remember.

"You look really…" I paused as I took one more look.

"Have I threatened you before?" I asked, squinting to get a better look. In L.A, I had a problem with threatening people when they did something I didn't like. One time, I homeless guy asked me if I had any weed and I said 'Im not giving it to you.' He didn't take it very well and grabbed me.

While Zane was getting the car from the huge parking lot, the homeless guy started to rustle me and was looking through my pockets. I said if he doesn't get off this instant I will make sure he dies a painful death.

The King raised a brow then stepped off his throne. His graceful steps were almost silent as he made his way over. He snatched my chin as he inspected me closely.

"You look like Lera." He stated plainly like this Lera person was a lost loved one.

"I assure you, I am not this Lera person. My name is Sera, With an E." The King frowned and went down on one knee like I was being knighted.

"Lera had a birthmark on her right forearm. It was in the shape of a crown. May I?" I at him in awe. How did he know about my birthmark? My bounds were cut and he took my right hand.

His hand was warm as he flipped my arm over them pushed my sleeve up. His brow forrowed as he gazed upon the imperfection on my white skinned arm.

"Why would you lie?" He asked as he motioned for the guards to cut my bounds.

"I'm not lying! My name is Sera! S-E-R-A, get it right!" I snapped as I rubbed my wrist and lifted myself off the floor.

"If you are sure you are not Lera, then you can sleep in a cell for the night. I do not take kindly to lies." My jaw dropped with shock as he watched my every move.

"Last year I was mugged and I couldn't remember anything. I might be this Lera person but I can't be sure. They come back in dreams." I explained.

"What is 'Mugged'?" He questioned. I guess he didn't get out much.

"Attacked. Robbed. Stuff like that." The King took in all the information then nodded.

"A room will be prepared for you next to my son's. He is practicing his archery at the moment. We will visit once you are clothed propperly." He spoked then snapped his fingers, maids came and dragged me away to a room full of robes.

"My lady, please pick a dress." The maid spoke as her intertwined her hand in front of her. I looked at all the dresses carefully and noticed the pattern. The dresses at the front were fancy and for balls and the ones at the back were for travel. I went to the very back and found armor. It was silver and gold with a cloak hanging off the back.

It felt like I had seen it before. It was like some how, it was mine. I moved on from it and found a outfit with a skirt. It had leggings with knee high boots, a black corset, straps going around the breasts. I put it on with the help of the maids and was leaving in a matter of seconds.

I met with the King and he looked down at my outfit.

"You haven't changed a bit." He chuckled.

"That was a gift I was going to give to you but.." He suddenly trailed off, looking to the ground.

"You was kidnapped from your room. I regretted not putting guards at your door when you refused. Legolas and I were never the same." Something hit me and my head throbbed. I held my head as a name came to the King's face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking concerned. Another wave of pain hit my skull and I fell to my knees. _I saw a younger girl with black hair in a large tunic and leggings. She had black knee high boots that made a clicking sound every time she put her foot down on the palace floors._

_Someone must have called her as she turned and smiled. She ran and hugged the King who stood in a door way. He wore a silver robe with a silver brow band as he lifted the young girl into the air. A young man also can into the room and smiled at her childness. She moved on to hug him and gave him a bone crushing hug._

"Lera!" He exclaimed as the pain started to fade.

"Th-Thranduil..." I whispered as if trying it out.

"What?" He questioned.

"Your name...it's Thranduil, right?" I asked, wanting to know if I was correct.

"Yes, it is. Is that all you remember?" I nodded but he just smiled slightly, like he hadn't done it in a hundred years. As we moved pass the memory recovering, we walked side-by-side down a path to the gloomy forest. There was a flattened piece of land with targets at the end. A table had a quiver on top of it along with a golden bow.

"There he is." Thranduil pointed out. I assumed he was his son. He looked to be in his twenties as he fired a golden arrow at a log target. The arrow head pierced through the bark and caused it to fall over.

He went for another arrow but stopped once he grasped it.

"Father, what are you doing disturbing my practice." He seethed, resuming with his arrow firing.

"Legolas I have a surprise. You'll like it." Thranduil spoke. His son still didn't turn to face his father.

"No surprise will help my depression, I told you that. My heart is clouded with grief." For 2014, these guys spoke like it was the 1800s but I guessed I was in a different time. The air was cleaner and if I could see the stars, I would know if any cities are around.

"You never told me the girl's name. I assumed it was an excuse to quit your border duties." Thranduil said. It seemed like he was trying to agitate Legolas. He must have lost someone very important to him for that to happen.

"She was never fake. Ask my friends, they all knew her very well." He spat, walking out toward his targets to retrieve his arrows.

"Sure she was. I'll make sure to tell the doctor to stop giving you whatever he's giving you." Right after his comment, Legolas turned around and looked his father in the eyes. He glared hard as he spoke.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MOCK ME!" Legolas yelled. Thranduil seemed unfazed but yelped out in shock as I pinched his arm.

"Quit being a douche." He looked down at me in confusion but in seconds, Legolas was in front of us.

"Serethiel?!" He gasped. Me face contorted with confusion for the twelfth time today.

"H-how are yo-you alive?" He gasped bending down to my height to inspect my face by grabbing my chin.

"What do you mean? I've been alive for a long time, ever since I was born. That's a pretty stupid question." I said taking a step back.

"Serethiel! Don't you remember what happened?" He questioned, grabbing my arms. I had to admit he was attractive but I'm engaged. A blush crept to my cheeks as I pushed his arms away.

"Enough! My name is Sere! You both need to stop giving me names. I'm not Lera, I'm not Serethiel even if it seems like a long version of my name, I am just Sera!" I screamed at them. Suddenly they started to back away in horror. I looked down at myself and saw my body of fire.

This never happened before. I may have gotten a fever every time I got angry but I never caught on fire. Calming myself, the flames started to disappear and my body temperature went down.

"That power..." Legolas grabbed my hand and I flinched. It felt like my brain was being tampered with. I start to see visions, visions of Legolas. _I saw myself in a black cloak beside a beast tacked with a saddle. I had black long hair which made me believe it wasn't me but some how I knew._

_I spoke but I couldn't hear what I was saying. Legolas embraced me and bent down and touched my lips to his. Was this real? _Legolas pulled his hand away, he raised a brow as I snapped out of my trance.

"Serethiel..." Legolas made another grab for my hand but I quickly pulled it to my chest.

"Don't touch me." I said in a low tone."Physical contact will probably bring on more pain." Legolas nodded, taking a step back but not breaking eye contact.

"Legolas, I will send word to Lady Galadriel. I need you to take her to Lòrein to see if she can be helped." Thranduil ordered, suddenly stalking off back to the palace.

"Lera, follow me." I rolled my eyes at Thranduil calling me that but it was no use telling him since I've already yell at him and his son. He walked away from Legolas who stood staring at me while I walked away along side his father.

"You will wait in your room while everything is prepared. Rest and try to recover more memories if you can." I nodded as we walked in to the palace. He waved a guard over that took me straight to my room. When the guard closed my door, he locked it from the outside. I was trapped.


	3. Knee deep

**_Hello to all my wonderful readers! I'm giving a heads up to let you know that the updates will be coming weekly so don't freak out. I will be continuing my story Stolen but it will be a story that will have an update once in a while. Next chapter I will let you know who the winner is for the contest._**

**_The winner will get to create a female character and second place will get a dedication to a chapter. You can still try to win before the next chapter and I'll even give a question away since no one has gotten it right so far._**

_**Question 2: Put all the names Serethiel was called in order from past to present**_

**_The answers are: Serethiel, Lera, Leanna, then Serethiel again, and Sera._**

**_Serethiel is first because that was her birth name, Lera was the name she was given in Mordor, Mordor's Amber Light is more of a title than a name so thats why it's wrong, Leanna is the name she gave to Haldir when she lied about her real name, then she found her old name, then she was sent to Earth!_**

**_You guys review while I go look at shirtless pictures of Orlando Bloom!_**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sighed as I laid in my bed. The royal room was more of a prison than a dream guest room. I put on a night gown I had found in the closet along with a few dresses. It was a white dress with long laced going down the skirt and thick straps on the shoulders.

I had been sleeping since yesterday afternoon, waiting for someone to come get me. Getting bored, I get out of bed to look around the room. I went into the bathroom and saw the large tub and sink. I went back out to see Legolas and Thranduil coming in. About time.

They turned to me then shielded their eyes. Now I know why Zane leaves early.

"Our apologize, we did not know you were indecent." Thranduil spoke, still looking away but not covering his eyes like Legolas.

"I'm not indecent. It's not like I'm in a towel." I snorted.

"You are an unmarried women and it is not proper!" Thranduil scolded, throw me a black robe that looked like a tie on dress. I remembered I was suppose to get married but I guess if I wasn't in the same world as Zane, that could never happen.

I put the robe on and told them it was alright to look. Legolas noticed the distress on my face and frowned.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked.

"Well apart from being locked up in here since yesterday, I've been thinking about my fiancé. Since I don't think I'm in the same time or world as him, the marriage must be off." I sighed, blinking away tears.

"You were getting married?" Legolas seemed a little shocked.

"Yeah, he picked me off the streets when I had lost my memories. Zane was the only guy I ever had feelings for." I explained, showing them my ring. Legolas looked to be sad and angry at the same time. I didn't know why he was angry about me being engaged but I wanted to know.

"Please get dressed, we will be taking a trip to Lothlòrien."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I frowned as the maids dress me in a lovely flowing gown. I was a white and gold gown with swirling designs and a silk hood. (Galadriel wore something like it when the fellowship left Lothlòrein) I was told by the head maid that I wasn't allowed to carry a weapon because I was a guest. I didn't know why she said I couldn't since I had no idea how to use one.

Legolas came to get me from my room as the maids placed the cape over my shoulders. It had the hood attached and covered my white dress with a black corset.

"My lady," Legolas called as I sat in front of a mirror.

"We are ready to depart. Allow me to escort you to our travel party." He said with his hands behind his back. I pushed off my seat and walked over to him. Before I could stop myself, words came out of my mouth.

"Of course. Shall we?" He held out his arm and I took it gladly. _Why was I talking so old fashioned? _We walked down the halls without a word. It felt awkward but I didn't want to be the one to break it. We reached the entrance and my eyes widened. About twenty horses stood with their riders or maids that held them.

I froze in place as I looked at the beasts.

"Sera? What's wrong?" Legolas asked, touching my arm.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. We walked to Thranduil who rode upon a pure white steed.

"Lera, your steed will be here any moment." He smiled. I had a heart attack as a horse came and sniffed me. If you haven't caught on yet, I was afraid of horses. I leaned over to Legolas to escape the horse sniffing me. He frowned at me and my odd behaviour until he noticed the horse.

"Sera? Is the horse bothering you?" He asked, not moving as he looked down at me.

"Very much so." I muttered. He waved the horse off and stepped in front of me.

"You've never been afraid of horses before. I wonder why you are now." He mumbled to himself.

"I've always been scared of horses, it's nothing new. Do I still have to ride one?" Legolas nodded his head making me moan. Tugging on his arm as I pleaded but he just told me I had to face my fear or I would never reach the Golden wood.

A stable hand brought out a white horse with black climbing up it's legs and snout. It's mane was a midnight black and flowed like waves. A small saddle sat upon it's-his back. It look about right for my size as Legolas ushered me towards the male horse.

"Please don't make me." I whimpered, turning back to him.

"You need to face your fears sooner or later. This is Gund, he was your horse and would never hurt you." Legolas explained as he patted Gund's neck. I whined again as Legolas lifted Me by the waist and me placed upon the saddle, seated on my side with my legs together.

"This is uncomfortable." I growled, moving around in my seat.

"It is the proper way to ride for a lady." Legolas sighed. I think he was getting annoyed with my complaining. He got on his own horse that was a dark bay. While he was busy, I made my seating more 'Comfortable' making sure no one was watching as well.

The group suddenly started to move forward and I let out a small shriek. Feeling the horse moving under me felt so foreign yet I liked it. The worst thing the horse did was toss his head a little, he didn't throw a temper tantrum every time we turned like the horse in front of me.

I gain some confidence and urged him forward to the front of the group near Thranduil and Legolas. Gund went into a smooth trot and eased his was to the front then stopped right beside Legolas. At first his looked at me like I was crazy then smirked.

"Shut up. You did nothing." I hissed at him, trying to wipe the smirked from his pale face. We continued through the forest until we reach a grassy type field. Thranduil took his time to look around before going straight. He suddenly kicked his horse into a canter. Everyone did the same and Gund caught on.

Without my consent, he cantered off with the other horses. I held on for my dear life and that's all I could say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I let out a breath I had been holding ever since the group had gone into a canter. Legolas and everyone seemed to on guard as we stopped at a river. I slipped off my horse as a solider took Gund. I walked over to Legolas and put a hand softly on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he turned around.

"See that?" Legolas pointed to an old ruin off in the distance that was almost covered by a dark fog.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"That place is infested with orcs right now. I feel uneasy being near it." I nodded since I also felt sick but that could have just been from the riding. I went looking around and stared off into the woods that was about a hundred yards away.

I suddenly see a flash of eyes looking at me. Beady black eyes staring at the group. It then multiplied to two, then four, then eight until there were twenty. Running back over to Legolas, I tugged on his sleeve.

"Legolas, are those orcs?" I asked, pointing to the creatures in the bush. He squinted to get a better look then his eyes widened.

"No. Those are goblins and many of them!" Legolas ran with my hand in his to warn Thranduil.

"Father! Goblins watch us and our party. We need to leave!" He advised. Thranduil looked over to the goblins hiding and nodded his head.

"Getting Lady Lera on her horse then get your weapons. We will stay until she is far enough away then we will leave ourselves." Legolas nodded and dragged me over to Gund. He threw me on the saddle but this time allowed me to sit with my legs apart.

I look at him in confusion but he just gives me a look.

"This is a dangerous situation and I would be guilty if you fell off." He said giving me the reins.I felt scared but I commented.

"Then I must have been in danger ever since we were back at the palace." Legolas was confused at first then smiled, finally catching on. He led the horse toward the river and my heart rate started to speed up.

"I'm going across a river!" I hissed in a whisper.

"Theres no other way across and it's only knee deep. You will live." He snapped, letting go and let me go off on my own. Gund took big steps into the river as water splashed his belly. We were almost to the other side when a goblin cried out. They all ran forward to attack but the soldiers shot them with arrows.

The goblins shot arrows as well as they flew through the sky upon their black fletching. I got to the other side I turned Gund to see what was happening only to have an arrow launch it self in my thigh. I let out a scream of pain which alerts Gund. He takes off at a gallop, leaving everyone behind with me on his back.


	4. Haldir

_**Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter but I did want to keep you guys waiting. The winner for the contest is horseyyay! Doctor Legolas, you can choose whatever chapter you want for you dedication just put it as a review or you can message me! Anyone with any questions can message me as well so don't be shy!;)**_

_**Happy reading!**_

Gund stomped on with the limpness on his back. The weight would moved as he walked down the side of the river. The forest made the horse uneasy as he carried his unconscious mistress, the arrow still lodged in her thigh, staining her white dress with blood.

Suddenly seeing a flash of golden, the horse looked over to the woods to see nothing. Gund quickened his pace not away, but to the forest he saw the flash. He trudged into the forest as he weaved through the trees. It wasn't like the forest of Mirkwood he had stayed in for so long, it was like the forest his mistress found him.

Taking a turn, an arrow was stuck into the horse's face. Gund startled, jumping up in fright. His mistress fell from his back and fell softly in the grass, her face covered by her blond hair and hood. Gund sprinted away as fast as he could, leaving his mistress with the elves.

"Quite odd for a women to be traveling alone." Rumil stated, putting his bow on his back. "What do you think, brother?" He looked back to his brother, Haldir. His other brother, Orophin, went to round up the beast that threw the maiden.

"She must have been separated from her group. That is all I can say for I know not why she is unconscious." Haldir muttered, walking over to the girl.

"She must have come from the river, her party could have been attacked and driven her here." Rumil said as he watched his brother shake the girl's shoulder. She didn't respond as Orophin came back with Gund, his face almost pale as if he had seen something horrific.

"Haldir," Orophin said, his voice shaken.

"This horse, it's Lady Serethiel's horse. He's suppose to be in Mirkwood." Haldir looked back at his two brother's before looking back to the girl. Taking his long fair fingers, he hook the women's hood and ripped it back. Haldir looked upon her fair face and sucked in a shocked breath.

"Lady Seretheil..." He trailed off, caressing her high cheek bones.

"Is it really her? How can this be?!" Rumil gasped leaning over Haldir's shoulder. He frowned as something hard and small stuck out of her cloak. Peeling back the fabric, the first thing he saw was red. The wound upon Lady Serethiel's right thigh began to bleed even more as the arrow was disturbed.

"GET SOME MEDICAL SUPPLIES!" Haldir yelled as he picked up the maiden, running as fast as he could to his group. The other elves gave him odd looks but began to worry as they saw the blood. Rumil laid the supplies in a tent as they called for a healer.

Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin waited outside patiently as they waited for the Healer to be finished.

"Haldir, I don't think that's Lady Serethiel." Orophin mumbled, sitting on a log.

"Of course it's her!" Rumil growled, hitting Orophin's arm. "How could it not? She's clearly not Arwen."

"Why do you think so, brother?" Haldir questioned, crossing his arms across his armor clad chest.

"Her hair for one, how could she have turned her hair colour? 'Tis impossible! Lady Serethiel's hair was a black so dark that some thought it was darker than the darkness of night." Orophin explained, looking up to Haldir then to Rumil.

"It must be her. There is no mistake!" Rumil exclaimed. Haldir stayed quiet as he thought. Was it really Serethiel? The healer came from the tent with bloodied hands and an arrow head. The she-elf hand long brown hair with grey eyes and grey robes that were stain by Serethiel's blood.

"She is fine. I would advise that you to take a look at something." The healer beckoned Haldir to the tent as she went in first.

"In all my life of healing, I have never seen such a mark." The healer knelt next to Serethiel as Haldir sat on the other side. Her upper half was cover by the blanket and her dress she wore before was folded beside her pillow. She laid with her face down, snoring softly as her back rose with her breathing.

The healer pulled back the blanket to reveal a black marking. Along the left side of her back, a dragon danced across her skin like a skilled painting. Haldir gasped, taking his hand to touched the marked flesh. It came up to her shoulder then end all the way at her hip.

"What witch craft is this? Such an odd mark." He stated, looking over the mark one last time. It almost looked red around the edges of black, like a knife teased the skin.

"Get her some clothes for when she wakes up." Haldir order, walking straight out of the tent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sera woke as someone left her tent. She looked around in confusion as she felt her wounded leg. I was almost healed but not quite. Looking down at her clothes, she saw her body covered with a dark green tunic and black leggings.

Something furry and grey sat beside her bed, folded neatly. All Sera could remember was being hit by the goblins's arrow. Where was Gund? Was she safe? Did Thranduil and Legolas survive?

Slowly inching out of bed, Sera stood for the first time in what seemed like days. Her legs were weak as her legs wobbled then gave way. Sitting back on the bed, she took the pair of boots that were laid out for her and put the folded grey fur in her lap. It almost looked like a wolves coat as it wrapped around her shoulders as she put it on.

Sera stumbled out of the tent to see a man with blond hair sharpening his weapons. He had a look on his face that seemed dangerous. Not liking where she was, she raced off to find Gund, avoiding other blond long-haired men.

She found Gund tied up on a fence with his gear still on. Sera tip toed over to her horse and untied him. Gund turned to look at her as she hesitantly touched his neck. Sera suddenly heard yelling and she took that as her cue to run.

"She's gone!" Sera heard a man yell.

"Alert Haldir!" She heard another shout. Sera mounted and cantered off into the forest. She didn't even think about the speed, she just ripped through the tree until she found a road. It was a pebble road that went off into the woods but didn't say whether it went in to the forest or out.

She growled in frustration as she heard the men running around trying to find her.

"Serethiel!" Someone called. Was it Legolas? He had called her that when they had first met. A man dressed in armor and had his blond hair braided on the sides came running out of the woods. His eyes widened as he took in her being. Her wound was bleeding again from the scab but was being stopped by a white bandage.

"My Lady," He bowed to her which made Sera question his motives.

"Please do not be frightened, Do you not remember me?" He asked, standing tall again from his bow.

"I have no idea who you are and why I'm here. I need the leave now." She spat, not caring what he thought of her.

"My name is Rumil. We were friends before you... passed." He paused to take a moment to look up at her. Sera was still confused as ever.

"Haldir will be very happy that you have awaken. He was baffled by the marking on your back and has sent for a master in curses. He fears Sauron has placed a final spell upon your being." She thought for a moment but the name Sauron didn't ring a bell. Why did they think her tattoo was a curse marking?

"My tattoo isn't a curse, it maybe be permanent but not a curse." She grumbled.

"What do you mean? Of course it's a curse, the healer was shocked to the bone. She had never seen any type of markings so... defined!" He exclaimed, finally finding a word.

"I did this to myself, I wanted it. It has no effect over me at all. Haven't you ever seen a tattoo before?" Sera questioned, forgetting about her escape completely.

"No one here has ever seen anything like it!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Rumil! Catch her!" Another man came running out of the woods with his weapons drawn. Sera realized she was being sidetracked as she turned Gund to run in the opposite direction. The men shouted for the others to close a gate but Gund was too fast.

Gund galloped through the gates and into a grassland. She followed the river at a gallop and ran from the riders that followed her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Bye bye Lòrien

_**Dedicated to Doctor Legolas! **_

_**This is the chapter I've been working on all week. I know it's not that good but it will have to do for now. I have been very busy and I will be gone all weekend and gone for four more days after that so there will be no updates until next week. Again sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.**_

I had no idea where I was. Gund was starting to slow down when we lost the men who were following by going through the woods again. My leg throbbed with pain but I was glad it was dull.

Gund went into a walk as I looked behind us. All I could see were grass lands and the river. When I stared of into the distance as we walked, all I could see was the river. Did I back in the direction of Legolas?

I sighed as I rubbed my knuckles, the silver band was cool to the touch as I remembered him. _Zane_. What happened to him? Was he alright? I hope he found someone nice like I did.

I hope I would find someone soon myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legolas and his father cantered into Lothlòrein after their long search for Sera. He had a frown placed firmly upon his face as he saw his old friend Haldir. He remembered like it was yesterday when he and the fellowship came to Lòrein.

That was a few months before he met Serethiel. Haldir would walk with such pride in his rank and his superiors. He had always thought his Lady and Lord were the best but the truth was that even Galadriel couldn't resist fantasizing about having the Ring of Power.

Haldir had a frantic look on his face as he raced to Legolas. Legolas dismounted only to be held up by Haldir's fists by his tunic.

"How is she still alive?!" He growled, the Mirkwood elves running to help their prince. Haldir was comparable to an animal at this point. He was too angry with Legolas to think with reason.

"What do you mean?!" Legolas gasped as he was ripped from Haldir's grasp. Haldir fought the grip of the Mirkwood elves as the other elves under his own command went to push him back.

"Why is Serethiel among the living? She died! Or is that what we were told." Haldir glared at the prince as he let out a breath. Did Haldir really think Legolas would tell Serethiel's father and siblings that she died then take her for himself? _What a joke_. Legolas's eyes widened.

"You found her? Where is she?!" Legolas yelled frantically as he realized Haldir must have seen her or he wouldn't have attacked him for answers.

"She is not here. She ran off on her horse that was suppose to be in Mirkwood." He growled. Legolas knew this was a growl of not being able to keep an elleth under control. It must have been hard to admit that a female outwitted all his guard and himself. She must have either been really sneaky or just lucky.

"Listen, I know not why she is here among us but she has no memory of myself or of this world! She called herself 'Sera' when we found her roaming the woods. Any longer out there, she would have found a spider's nest." Legolas explained, holding Haldir's amazed stare. Haldir must be calmer now since the glare had stopped which he was thankful for.

"When we found her, she was injured and passed out from blood loss. We had a healer mend the wound but..." Haldir trailed off which worried Legolas.

"What happened?" Thranduil suddenly inquired. Legolas never liked his father always jumping into his conversations, but it was something that could never be helped.

"The healer found a marking, it was like nothing she had seen before. It was the marking of a black dragon. We called for a master sorcerer but she took off after that. Rumil managed to talk to her before she left. He said that it was a 'tattoo'. I've only ever heard of them on dwarves but not elves." Legolas nodded as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Legolas," Thranduil beckoned his son to his side. Legolas went over to his father as he glanced at Haldir. He had a hard look on his face like he was talking with his inner self about how to kill all the Mirkwood elves and not have anyone notice.

"Take some riders and find her. She may be in great danger." Legolas nodded, knowing that Haldir had heard everything. He hopped on his horse and didn't look back. All he could think about, was finding _Sera_.

~THREE DAYS LATER~

It had been three days. Three days since I had any food, three days since I had seen Legolas, and three days since I had been lost. Gund was getting tired as we walked along the river after we had galloped for a few miles. We must be close to some where or all this traveling would have been for nothing.

I felt my wound oozing with blood as I moved it. It had been so annoying when I had to get off Gund earlier this morning. I used the supplies I found in the saddle bag to rewraped the cut but I only bleed more.

Suddenly hearing grunting, I turned around to see grey beasts walking toward me. There were about five of them and they all looked like me but they were deformed. Slime came off of their faces as they beady yellow eyes stared at me. I let out a shriek and kicked Gund to go. He stumbled and bucked.

I fell off with a thump as I landed on my ass. It hurt like hell but I was more worried about the creatures in front of me. They held these swords that looked dull but I still knew that they would hurt to be hit. The creatures stood over me while they watched my pain. My leg was inflamed with agony. One of them lifted their weapon to swing at my head, but something stopped it.

They ran away. Just like that, they took off as I laid on the ground helplessly. Upon hearing horse hoofs, my eyes widened. I sat up slowly to see a man with leather armor, light brown hair, and a little bit of a beard going on. He road a dark coloured horse with armor as well with many others like him trailing behind.

"Are you alright? You must have been mad to come so close to the border of Mordor. Even though the Dark Lord is dead, uruk-hai and orcs still roam." He explained, sliding down from his saddle.

"Where am I?" I asked, taking a look around.

"You are near Minas Tirith but you are closer to Mordor. Tell me, why is a lady dressed in men's clothes wandering around without a group?" He questioned.

"I-um... had a group but we were attacked.." I trailed off as I still sat on the ground.

"I hope your companions are well, for now you should come with us. The King isn't here but I will take you to the palace. You can be a royal guest!" He cheered with a smile.

"What's your name?" I asked as He came to help me up.

"I am Faramir of Gondor, captain of the King's guard, at your service." Faramir reached out for my hand and pulled me up. The pain in my leg flashed up my thigh as I winced.

"Are you hurt?" Faramir questioned as he got me to my feet.

"I was shot by a goblin's arrow a few days ago but it was treated." He shook his head then bent down to look at my leg. He grabbed a knife from his belt then took it to the nice fabric I dressed in. It tore from the top of my thigh to the top of my knee. He cut the bindings as well to get a good look at the wound.

"This need some more treatment, it can't be held off any longer." Faramir didn't give me any warning as he threw me onto his horse the rode off. I rode in front of him which was very uncomfortable as the horse cantered. I looked forward to see a white stone city that was build on top of a small mountain. It gleamed with light that seemed like a star.

~_**THIRD PERSON'S POV**_~

Sera sighed as she sat on a bed inside a large bedroom. Her wound had been tended to and she was bathed by women in grey dresses who seemed to be too happy for servants. Isn't having to work as a servant is like being a slave? She didn't because she knew it would probably offend them. Sera would be out of there faster than she could say 'Shit'.

Faramir said to stay until maid brought some clothes then he would take her to get her dinner. The King and Queen were in a place call Rivendell and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow so she was stuck until they returned. Sera was told she wasn't allowed to leave but she had no choice any way. She had no idea where Gund was, no supplies, no idea where she was, and her leg was in no condition from moving great distances.

A knock came from the door and a brown haired maid in her thirties with big blue eyes entered the room with a bundle of clothes. She wore a grey servants dress and a pair of black flat that were woren from all her work. Sera looked up at the women as she placed the clothes down on the blue coloured sheets on the bed.

The women reminded Sera of a nurse that took care of her when Zane took her to the hospital. The nurse would always tried to get Sera to laugh and was always successful. The women unwrapped the clothes and didn't heed any mind to Sera's curious eyes.

"Please stand up miss." She said politely. I some how sounded... motherly to her. Sera did as she was asked as she flattened the thin black robe she wore. The servants earlier just gave her the robe to cover herself which she was very upset that they didn't give her real clothes until now.

The maid held up a black dress with a belt around the waist then hung off the front to the bottom of the skirt. It had white lines going along the hems of the U-neck lines and the bottom of the skirt. White silk danced around her wrists as the fabric brushed loosely around them.

The maid untied the robe and Sera let it drop to the ground. The maid threw the dress over her head and pushed it down without a word. The maid did the ties at the back while Sera thought. This maid reminded her of someone but she didn't know who. It was the mortherlyness that stuck out to her. Was it because she couldn't remember her mother? Sera shook her head as the maid finished.

"Please go sit in front of the mirror, my lady." She smiled. Sera hesitantly walked over to the mirror that was on top of a makeup station. The maid grabbed a pair of shoes and propped them onto Sera's feet. She looked down at the black flats that were better versions of the maid's. Didn't they have enough money to buy new shoes? The maid picked up a brush and started to brush Sera's blond hair gently.

When her whole head was brushed, the maid placed a white bow on the back of Sera's head that pulled the hair out of her face. The maid finished then quickly left the room without a word. Not even a goodbye, she just left.

Sera walked over to the mirror and saw someone. Whoever she saw, it wasn't her. Her hair was completely tamed, her dress fitted her perfectly, and her eyes were a bend of blue and green instead of her pool of blue. Was this really her? The girl who hung around her home in a tank top and shorts and did nothing all day?

All she could think about was Zane. What if he was safe back home? Was he happier without her? The more she thought about it, the more depressed she became. Maybe he regretted buying the ring if she was just going to disappear. A great waste of money. The doors suddenly opened to reveal Faramir in a tunic and breeches. He looked like he was about to go out to town with his large smile on his face.

"My lady, it is time for your tour!" This was going to be a long day...


	6. Story of Her

**_I'M BACK BITCHES! I had a wonderful time in Quebec and I had a snow day so I finish this chapter in my spare time. I will post another chapter of Stolen so if you haven't read it yet, I recommend that you do. If you have any questions, send them to me as a private message and I will gladly answer them! I love talking to everyone and I love reading the positive reviews! Enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think!_**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sera paced in her floor length icy blue dress as she waited for Faramir. He was suppose to take her in to see the King and Queen but he was late. She suddenly heard arguing from within the throne room and knew one voice was Faramir's and the others was the King's.

Guard opened the door and everything went quiet. They grabbed her arms and dragged her in like she was a wild pig. Sera look up at the King and Queen who sat on their stone thrones while Faramir knelt in front of them, sweat coming come his brow as he looked at her.

"State your name and business." The King boomed. She hesitantly looked up at his dark eyes and studied his dark brown locks that framed his fame and the beard that was barely a centimetre off his face. The Queen looked... like her? She had black hair and stormy grey eyes that screamed beauty. She was stunning!

As I looked back to the King, his eyes widened.

"Lift up your head." He demanded, sitting on the edge of his seat. Sera could tell that the Queen was confused as she also sat in a similar position to her husband.

Sera lifted her head to look in the King's eyes with a cold expression. His eyes widened even more which made her think that she really offended him. The Queen was still confused as her husband got down from his throne. He walked over with propose then stopped right in front of her small frame.

"W-why are you a-alive?" He stuttered. She never thought someone of such status could fall to such verbal trip up.

"I'm guess you knew her too. This Serethiel person." She laughed as she crossed her frail arms.

"My name is Sera and this Serethiel girl is still dead. Sorry I got your hopes up." She smiled slightly, looking over to the Queen who now caught on.

"There is no mistaking it, you are Serethiel, Daughter of Elrond!" He boomed with a smile. He went in for a hug but she quickly stepped away.

"Listen, I have no idea who you people are and this Serethiel person is still dead. I'm not even from here! I'm from another fucking dimension!" Sera blurted out. The queen stepped down from her throne and went to her husband.

"Aragorn, this is not my sister. She is clearly distressed and upset. I will go back to Rivendell to speak with my father on this matter. I will take her as well." The queen said as she stood tall.

"No Arwen, You could be attacked. I will send for Lord Elrond and we will wait for him. In the mean time, she will stay as a guest." Arwen nodded and went toward Sera.

"Come with me, we shall take a walk." Arwen walked with grace as Sera trailed behind. Sera looked at the queen from behind and saw her pointed ears. Now that she thought about it, didn't Legolas and Thranduil have pointed ears too?

This world must be very odd.

"Sera, please tell me how you came to be in this world." She said as Sera jogged to catch up.

"There was an earthquake..."

"An earthquake?"

"Yeah, its when the ground shakes and sometimes it can get torn apart leaving a hole." Arwen nodded trying to picture it but failed miserably. Sera looked down at her shoes as a silence passed between the two.

"I was wondering, could you tell me about Serethiel? What happened to her?" She asked. Arwen's face frowned in sadness then spoke.

"Serethiel was a very... complicated soul. When she and I when younglings, we were exploring when she was taken away by a Nazgul, a Ringwraith. I forgot all about her by the time the war of the Ring. The Ring was created by a Dark Lord that wanted to take over Middle Earth. He was the one who kidnapped Serethiel and raised her as his own." The queen looked like she was about to cry but she kept her calm composure as she told the story.

"He took her away from her family and filled her mind with poison. But Serethiel was blessed with being strong willed and never believed that hurting innocent people was the right way to rule. When she finally grew up, she planned to escape from Mordor to run away from the Dark Lord but was caught. Uruk-hai escorted her from the palace right as a group of elves discovered them." Arwen took a breath but Sera ended up butting in.

"Wait, elves? You mean the small ones that work in Santa's work shop?" Sera questioned in disbelief.

"Who is 'Santa'?"

"Oh, sorry. It's a Christmas thing in my world. Do you have Christmas here?" Arwen shook her head as she smiled.

"Elves are magically beings that are immortal. They all have pointed ears and have the ability to walk upon freshly fallen snow without breaking through." Sera nodded for Arwen to continue. Then Thranduil and Legolas must be elves.

"Among that group of elves was Haldir of Lothlòrein and prince Legolas of Mirkwood." The name of the prince rung a bell. Was that the Legolas she was with a few days ago?

"Legolas and Serethiel were close. He was closer to her than anyone at the time, even closer than myself. They fell in love over time but her being the daughter of the Dark Lord tore them apart. Many hated her for that reason, my husband resented her before we were married like everyone else did. I wondered why she looked so much like me so I assumed my father was keeping things from me,

"When well reached my home after raiding Mordor, we found out she was indeed my sister and an elf. Serethiel did not take kindly to it and denied it. All she ever wanted was a family, but she did not phantom she would have a whole entire forgotten life. When she finally accepted her new life, she was heading into war. She was the commander of the Lòrein riders and became a proud warrior,

"Our father foresaw her death and she still went into battle, she said that if her death was going to win the war, she wouldn't hesitate. Right then I realized that it was something she had to do. It was the one thing she was destined to do. At the end of the battle, she struck down the Dark Lord and healed Legolas from his wounds. Her powers began to fade from her being and she slowly started to die,

"Serethiel had the strange ability to control fire and heal any injury. Her abilities came from Sauron who linked himself to her so she could become the next in line for the dark throne. It ended up being his down fall. Serethiel died a few hours later after Legolas brought her down from the Mines of Moria. Her body was gone when she died, only soot and singed bed sheets was all that was left behind,

"I was devastated but Legolas was in more pain than any of us. He shut the world out and still does. His father Thranduil, always teased him about it because he had never met Serethiel." Sera went wide-eyed.

"I was traveling with them! Thranduil and Legolas!" Sera gasped.

"You were with Legolas? Does that mean he was taking you to see Galadriel?" Arwen questioned.

"Yeah, but we ran into some goblins and my horse got spooked." She explained.

"I see. Legolas must be looking for you. I will sent out some riders to look for him and to bring him here." Sera once again looked down at her feet as she waited for the queen to speak again.

"Do not fret any more, we will find out why you were sent to us."


End file.
